


Angles and Positions: Preface

by Dispatch22705



Series: Angles and Positions [1]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: 25 Days of Phrack, Drabbles, F/M, Holiday Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dispatch22705/pseuds/Dispatch22705





	Angles and Positions: Preface

Hello my Miss Fisher’s Murder Mysteries fic people!

This preface marks the beginning of a 25-day series I’ll be posting: Angles and Positions.

I am _obsessed_ ...OBSESSED with the scene in Jack’s office in 2x12, when Phryne is putting his tie ON him. I love how he is seated and she is standing between his legs. It makes me also notice other scenes in the series—other various angles and positions the directors/cinematographers put ED &NP in. Which of course leads me to thinking about various angles/positions Jack & Phryne could be doing it in, haha.

Thus, this series was born. I decided to make a list of possible angles and positions I could come up with off the top of my head, and came up with about 16-18 or so quickly. I then brainstormed a few more, enough to have 25 so I could post one per day from now until Christmas. I also knew I wouldn’t have time for 25 full stories or one-shots, so I decided to do drabbles. I haven’t really done them before. It was a fun challenge to use 100 words for each one. The fun part was editing up or down as needed.

I have them all written up; the plan is to post one drabble per day. Most are smutty…in fact, I’m going with a straight up E rating up in here!

A few other things of note:

  1. All are Phryne/Jack, even if their names aren’t explicitly mentioned—it’s assumed
  2. If you see any that you would like to see fleshed out, let me know in the comments. I’m considering a post-Christmas expansion pack of one-shots and will take suggestions/votes!
  3. I want to give a shout-out to some besties Laurensolo and SleeplessInAtlanta for their input on these.
  4. These are all stand-alone, unless otherwise indicated. They don't build on one another, to some sort of crescendo on December 25th or anything. Though I am considering a longer post for Christmas Day. Perhaps some mistletoe involved :)
  5. None of these are necessarily ground-breaking plots haha, but it was a fun challenge for me to try to put J&P in various angles or positions and still make them meaningful, hot, and intimate. You be the judge



Okay, enough jibber-jabber…click next in the series or just search for the Angles and Positions story from me on my author page. Hope you enjoy!

 

~Dispatch22705

 

PS…I’ve been doing fanfics for several years, but I’m still new-ish to AO3 and am still learning all of the site etiquette. I thought creating this preface on its own and including it in a series/collection would work and still allow me the opportunity to include all of the information I wanted to without using up a whole ‘chapter’ spot in the fic itself. But let me know if that isn’t cool. I’m open to guidance.


End file.
